


Broken Wings and Promises

by Jaliee_Holmes



Series: Black and Gold [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Broken Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grace Bonds, Healing, Ice, M/M, Pain, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaliee_Holmes/pseuds/Jaliee_Holmes
Summary: *Set between chapters 3 and 4*Castiel had been waiting for Gabriel to take him down to Earth for a while now and whilst he not normally one to be impatient, his patience is running thin. Meanwhile, little does he know about the ice growing inside him.





	Broken Wings and Promises

Castiel was pouting.

Plain and simple, he was pouting. There was no better way to put it. He understood that his mate was busy, however Gabriel had _promised_ him that he would go to Earth today with him! It had been a while since his brother had visited Earth with him and he missed Gabriel so much. Castiel stood there for a few more minutes before finally letting the reality sink in. Gabriel wasn’t coming today. He never came anymore. Feeling defeated, the young garrison captain flew off, forcing away the tears that came to his eyes. Maybe he’d go sit on the Moon where no one would think to find him. With that single thought, he went straight there, sat down in a crater allowed himself to cry.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Heaven, Gabriel had arrived at the meeting place. “Cassie! I’m here!” he called cheerfully. Seeing no sign of his younger brother, he frowned. “Castiel?”

Gabriel sighed and looked away, knowing he was too late. Castiel had gone without him once more. He sorely owed his brother an apology, but before he could even begin his search, he was dragged away by Raphael again, another summoning from Michael, he was sure. His Grace felt heavy as he reluctantly followed his brother, drowning in the shame and guilt. Once he had finished what Michael wanted, he promised himself, he’d find Castiel and take him to Earth. There was so much that was new as of lately with what the humans had been creating, and he knew how much Castiel wanted to go and see.

“No worries,” he whispered, “you’ll get to go down there soon enough.”

* * *

 

Castiel had soon returned to Heaven. The moon was cold and after letting himself freeze for what seemed to be years, he had returned to go straight towards Gabriel’s safe place. Allowing himself to soak up the warm remains of the other angel’s Grace, Castiel quickly warmed up only to find that his wing was hurt.

It was bent in an unusual shape and he couldn’t move it without crying in pain. He tried to fix it by himself, but had no such luck. Crying softly, he relented, reaching out to Gabriel over angel radio.

_‘Gabriel, please come. I need you. It hurts.’_

The message resounded through the empty wavelengths. He didn’t understand how he had made Gabriel so angry that he wouldn’t even answer him, but he curled up their nest, crying softly. His wing hurt more than ever before and everything was growing cold again. He wanted his mate besides him and he wanted him now.

_‘Please Gabriel. It’s so cold. Please. I’m sorry.’_

It was more of less a desperate plea now as the young captain sobbed into his arms, becoming colder with every second that passed. Gabriel wasn’t coming. Why wasn’t Gabriel coming? Slowly drifting into an abnormal state of unconsciousness for an angel, Castiel resigned himself to his fate that Gabriel wasn’t going to come.

* * *

 

Gabriel was finally coming back to his quarters and shivered. It was very cold and the source of the cold was clearly in his quarters, seeping out and permeating the air around it. He entered confused, until he saw the black winged angel laying in their nest.

“Castiel?” he asked quietly, concerned when he received no answer. “Beautiful?”

The angel did not respond and Gabriel instantly started searching for answers. He saw the broken wing, that was not the problem though. That could be taken care of in a matter of seconds, however Gabriel was fairly certain that Castiel’s Grace was cold because of being rejected, scared, and alone. Carefully picking up the black winged angel and kissing his ice cold forehead, he soothed the captain.

“It’s okay. We’ll get you patched up Castiel, I promise,” he whispered the words softly.

Gabriel was quick to fly him to Raphael. He knew how much Raphael frowned upon their mating, but he also knew that his older brother would help him. He burst his way into the silent throne room, Raphael glancing up at him. “Brother, what’s-“

“Please heal him Raphael, please!” he begged, cutting the other archangel off. “I know you hate him and really don’t want anything to do with him, but please. I can fix his wing, but I cannot fix his Grace,” Gabriel collapsed to his knees, weak with fear.

Raphael come over instantly, using his own Grace to push away Gabriel’s whom had been trying to keep his mate’s warm. “Calm down Gabriel. Of course I shall help him,” he whispered, placing a gentle hand on Castiel’s chest. “Has Castiel been around Lucifer lately Gabriel?”

Gabriel wiped his tears. “Yes, he was the garrison captain in charge of assisting Michael with, you know what,” the subject of his banished brother still being a bit tender for all of them.

“This was something, a change you might say, I’ve been noticing in Lucifer. While he was with our brother, an ice chip must have been lodged in his Grace. I can’t do much for him besides melt the chip and heal his wing, which must be causing him a great deal of pain, seeing as it has obviously been broken twice, one from him trying to fix it,” he ran his hands over the black wing, resetting and then healing the bones. “There. That should sooth his pain some. As for his Grace though, once the ice chip is melted, someone’s Grace must embrace his for as long as he needs. That someone should be you brother. I’ll tell Michael you’re delivering a message if he asks for you.”

“Thank you so much Raphael, I appreciate it,” he whispered, holding Castiel tightly in his arms.

Raphael nodded. “Of course Gabriel. I may not approve of the mating, but I will always be there for you, and by default now, for Castiel as well.”

Gabriel flew off with Castiel in a flutter of wings, taking his straight back to the nest. He curled around his mate, all six wings manifesting to curl around them. He held Castiel’s Grace in his own, feeling the need to protect his mate more than ever. It was frustrating that he hadn’t been there when Castiel needed him and now he wanted to make up for it, in any way he could.

* * *

 

Castiel felt himself coming to and relaxed in the strong arms and warm Grace, until he realized who it was. Then he was struggling to escape Gabriel’s embrace, tears falling almost instantly. His mate panicked and tried to sooth him, before letting go.

“Castiel? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Why are you here? You didn’t come when I called. You didn’t meet me to go to Earth with me. You weren’t here. So why are you here now? What did I do to make you hate me? Was it Lucifer? I didn’t want to contain him for Michael, you know that,” Castiel sobbed, black wings wrapping around himself a shield.

Castiel dully noted him healed wing, but deeply notice the few gold feathers on the inside of his wing. They were actually more of a copper, but he didn’t care.

Gabriel approached him cautiously before pulling him into a hug. “I don’t hate you. I know I’ve been a bad mate lately, but I love you Castiel. I always will. I’ll shout it from the highest Heavens for you if I must. You are my everything Castiel.”

Castiel gave a tiny nod and curled into Gabriel’s chest tears flowing. Maybe bad things happened for some reasons. Even broken wings and promises.


End file.
